


It's a Party

by ZuluOscarEcho



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all of the sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuluOscarEcho/pseuds/ZuluOscarEcho
Summary: Every party should end with Michael and Alex having sex in a bathroom(or Michael and Alex finally get together and can't keep their hands off each other)Inspired by a comment I left on Magic of the Mistletoec by mander3_swish.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 55
Kudos: 114





	1. The Project Shepherd Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Fic titles are hard guys. Writing smut is hard.  
> But I did it!  
> 4/5 parts are ready to go, posting this is the kick in the butt I need to finish part 5. 
> 
> Much thanks to Jumbled-Nonsense who has been an awesome beta while I've struggled and procrastinated finishing this <3

Down in the Project Shepherd bunker they were celebrating, having shut down the R&D branch of the project. After months of digging through files and running algorithms and search code through the mounts of data they’d discovered the locations of two more R&D bases, one of which held over a dozen aliens. Weeks of planning and recon, most of which involved Alex trying to teach everyone (mainly Michael) patience resulted in a successful double strike mission in which they recovered over a dozen aliens from one site and even more data from the other, before activating the self-destruct sequences. They would still be rehabilitating and reintegrating the surviving aliens in the coming months and probably years but for now they could celebrate their achievements.

Liz and Rosa were good naturedly bickering over the ingredients in a virgin long island iced tea, half a dozen lidless bottles, and equally as many glasses spread out on the table in front of them. Maria stood beside them, trying her best to mediate as the actual expert on the matter but mostly just laughing as Rosa’s insults grew more and more creative. 

Kyle and Isobel had finally agreed to put aside the stack of folders detailing the health and future needs of each alien and the plan that would be put in place for their future. Now they were seated across the table from the Ortecho sisters, champagne flutes in front of them, Isobel picking the olives off her pizza and dumping them onto Kyle’s plate.

The last of their team, Max and Jenna, were still at work, keeping an eye on any reports of the mass exodus they’d conducted from the Project Shepherd facility a state away. 

Alex was so proud of what they’d all achieved and so grateful he’d managed to make some difference in the lives of people his family had abused and experimented on for decades. 

He was leaning against the desk that held the bank of computers, watching as they devoured celebratory pizzas and drinks, his own beer in hand. 

Michael stepped up close beside him and slid an arm around his waist, pulling Alex gently against him. Michael hooked his head over Alex’s shoulder and Alex let himself rest some of his weight on Michael, and off his prosthetic. 

“Did I tell you how proud of you I am for getting this done?” Michael murmured, lips tickling at Alex’s ear.

Alex turned to face him with a small smirk. “No, but as soon as we get home I’ll let you show your…appreciation.” He moved his hands up to rest around Michael’s neck, unable to resist letting his fingers twist gently around the curls there. He knew from experience, that if he tugged just a little Michael would moan and let his head fall back into Alex’s palm and expose the long line of his throat to Alex’s mouth. 

But now was not the time. 

Michael just grinned, slow, like the liquid heat Alex could feel pooling in his gut. The same heat that always came from touching Michael. Alex stilled, knowing that smirk meant bad things for their ability to make it home before taking their clothes off. 

“Did I tell you how hot it is that you’re so capable and intelligent and commanding?” Michael pressed kisses along Alex’s jaw, moving from light to heavy and hot, the tip of his tongue curving around Alex’s earlobe before he took it into his mouth. 

Alex sucked in a breath, biting off a moan and reached for Michael’s belt loop to tug him closer. 

“I know you like it when I’m the one giving you orders,” Alex replied, voice low enough for only Michael to hear. 

It was as if everyone else had melted away, all Alex could see was Michael. 

His eyes sparked and Alex knew he was thinking of the ordering Alex had done while they were in bed. They both knew he enjoyed it, and Alex did too. 

“Gonna order me around now, Private?”

There was a long pause while Alex deliberated over the pros and cons of immediately dragging Michael into the bathroom. They’d been so busy lately they hadn’t had much quality time together. Michael dragging Alex away from his computer and into bed late at night, both too exhausted to do more than curl around each other under the covers for a few hours. 

Michael just stared back at him, as if he knew exactly what Alex was thinking. And the tiny growing smirk on his face said he knew what the answer would be before Alex even reached the end of his deliberations.

Alex leaned forward decidedly to whisper in his ear. “Meet me in the bathroom. And take off your pants.”

Michael looked over Alex’s shoulder at the others, then back at him and Alex raised an eyebrow. 

He saw Michael swallow before he turned abruptly and made a beeline for the bathroom that was off down one of the side hallways. 

Alex took a few minutes to check in with the others, habit ingrained from his time in the military when the wellbeing of his team was a matter of life or death, before he quietly slipped away to follow Michael. 

It was getting ridiculous now, how they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for longer than a few hours at a time if they were even vaguely in the same vicinity. 

Michael thought it was hilarious, Alex pretended he was embarrassed, but really he was just as much the instigator as Michael was and always more than willing to go along. 

He was still so unused to the freedom of being able to touch and kiss and take Michael whenever he wanted, not having to make the most of the short windows of opportunity they had together before he had to leave or they argued and forced themselves apart.

Alex knocked lightly on the door, pushing it open at the sound of the lock flicking open. Stepping inside he realised why Michael had used his powers to open it. Michael was otherwise occupied. He had two fingers, buried deep inside him as he stretched himself open. A packet of lube lay open on the counter next to a condom wrapper. 

Michael’s shirt was balled up in the corner of the bench, out of the way, jeans around his ankles, belt clinking against the tile as he tried to spread his legs further than his jeans would allow.

“I’m not sure if you’re innovative or just desperate,” Alex mused thoughtfully, stepping closer for a better look. He put a hand on Michael’s hip, brushing his thumb against the small of his back as he undid his own jeans, letting them hang open on his hips as he admired the view of Michael getting himself ready for him.

“Can’t a man be both?” Michael panted out, eyes rolling back as he hit that sweet spot and searched for it again.

Alex reached for the lube and coated his own fingers, pulling Michael’s away and replacing them with his own. 

Michael clamped his hands down on the edge of the counter, clinging tightly as Alex worked him open further. The angle was so much better, Alex could get so much deeper, his fingers thicker and more dexterous than Michael’s. Alex always managed to find his prostate instantly and then proceeded to avoid it as much as possible until Michael was begging.

Alex could happily spend hours stretching Michael open, seeing how long until he would beg for Alex to just fuck him already, how quickly he’d reach the point where words failed him and just wordless sounds escaped him. 

But now was not the time. 

There were so many things Alex wanted to do with Michael, their whole future was stretched out ahead of them, time enough for it all.

Alex pulled his fingers out, ignoring Michael’s whine as he pushed his jeans and underwear down to mid thigh and rolled the condom on. He slicked himself up with the remaining lube and pressed a kiss to Michael’s stubbled cheek as he looked searchingly over his shoulder.

“Cmon, Alex.” Michael groaned, pressing his hips back. He glared at Alex in the mirror, gaze desperate and hungry. 

Alex held his gaze as he slowly pushed in, catching the moment Michael’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he filled him. He arched his back, creating a perfect bow as he pressed back against Alex, allowing him deeper. 

When Alex bottomed out inside he had to close his eyes for a moment and just breathe. Michael felt just as incredible as he always did but somehow it always felt like the first time for just a second. 

A part of Alex was always thankful they got to have this, not just the sex, but each other in every way, after all this time. They’d worked so hard to get here, and while the sex had most definitely never been an issue, getting to love Michael was his favourite thing.

Michael groaned, impatient as always, shifting his hips in an effort to get Alex to move.

For a moment Alex considered resisting, considered trying again to teach Michael the patience he so obviously lacked, holding himself still until Michael was begging, so beautifully stretched around his cock. 

But now was not the time. 

He pulled out slowly, letting Michael feel every inch of him before he slid back in. “God, Michael, you look so good like this, you’re perfect.”

“Ngh, Alex, come on, please.” Michael’s voice was garbled as Alex slowly picked up the rhythm.

Michael reached down to grab his cock but Alex grabbed his wrist, dragging it up to grip the bench. 

“No.” He caught Michael’s gaze in the mirror and held it. “I want to see if you can come like this, untouched, just from me inside you.”

Michael whined and Alex ran a soothing hand down his side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I know you can do it at home when we’ve got more time, but can you do it for me now?” His voice was low, breath hot as it brushed across Michael’s ear, turning him into a shuddering mess.

As Alex spoke, his hips didn’t stop their slow continuous roll into him. 

Michael’s groans were desperate little needy sounds, escaped breaths that begged for more.

“We need to be quick, and quiet,” Alex continued, making sure to angle his thrusts to brush against Michael’s prostate. “We don’t want the others to know.” 

Michael’s mouth was open, panting gasps escaping him, his cock painfully hard and red where it bobbed against his stomach. 

“That’s it, baby.” Alex grunted, thrusts growing fast and sloppy as he felt his own release building.

“Fuck, Alex,” Michael whined, his breath coming out in sobs as he came hard, spurting ropes of come over the bench, the mirror and himself and clenching around Alex.

Alex followed, spilling into the condom and muffling Michale’s name into his shoulder.

Slowly, Alex pulled out and tied off the condom, dumping it in the rubbish. He grabbed some paper towel and dampened it in the sink to clean himself up while Michael straightened up on unsteady legs.

“That was good, you did so good.” Alex pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder as he passed him some paper towel. 

“Jesus Christ, Alex.”


	2. Movie Night at Kyle's

Movie night at Kyle’s is a new thing they’re doing. 

Isobel had insisted one day that they had to stop seeing each other just to deal with alien military related emergencies and demanded they organise a group event that did not involve covert plans of any kind. 

Alex, and Michael, and Max, all lived too far out of town to host, Isobel was currently in a studio apartment after selling the house she’d lived in with Noah, Liz was still technically living with her father (though more often than not she was at Max’s), Maria’s place was too small, but Kyle’s townhouse was perfect for gatherings. Not only was it big enough but also had a large corner couch that was surprisingly comfortable and positioned the perfect distance (according to science) from the very large flat screen TV. Prime movie night location. 

Michael volunteered, or was unceremoniously chosen due to his undesirable commentary, to refill the popcorn bowl while the others continued watching the movie. 

He was standing in the kitchen waiting at the microwave when Alex stepped up beside him. 

“Hey, you enjoying the movie?” Michael asked, sliding a hand around his hip, never missing an opportunity to let his fingers seek out the warm soft skin under Alex’s shirt.

Alex didn’t say anything, just stepped into Michael and pressed his thumb against that spot behind his ear that always made him shiver. He cupped the curve of Michael’s jaw, his palm scraping against the rough stubble and Michael dropped his cheek into the palm of Alex’s hand like a cat. His eyes fell closed as he soaked up the feel of Alex’s touch, how skin to skin contact helped his mind settle to focus on that single point of contact. It had never worked as well with anyone else as it had with Alex. 

With others, if he focused on them he could mostly block out the chaos in his mind but with Alex he didn’t even need to try, it was almost involuntary. One touch from Alex and his mind was completely focused on him. Now that it was a common occurence it was sometimes inconvenient when Alex would walk past and brush his hand across the back of Michael's neck and all thoughts of what he was working on would disappear from his brain in place of _Alex_.

Alex leant forward into Michael’s space to breathe against his ear, “We’ve seen how this movie ends, how about you come fuck me in the bathroom instead.” 

It wasn’t a question. There was no inflection or uptick at the end. It was Alex telling him what was going to happen. And Michael _wants_.

Michael felt Alex press something into his hand and looked down to see a bottle of lube in his palm.

Michael’s eyes went wide as Alex pulled back to smirk at him. “Where’d you pull this from? Is this Kyle’s? I’m not putting Valenti’s lube anywhere near my dick.” 

Alex rolled his eyes hard. “Why would I traumatise myself by going through Kyle’s sex drawer? It’s ours. I came prepared.” He quirked an eyebrow, daring Michael to argue further.

“Well, in that case…” 

Michael abandoned his vigil on the microwave and made to move out of the kitchen but Alex grabbed his arm to stop him and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Wait for the popcorn, drop it off in the living room, then come meet me in the bathroom. I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Alex’s calm and steady voice listing off even mundane directives sent thrills of anticipation up his spine. He loved Alex in this mood ( _he loved Alex always_ ). He was demanding, not willing to put up with Michael's bullshit and knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. He was so fucking _hot_.  
  
Alex kissed him again, sliding his tongue in the way he knew Michael liked, teasing the roof of his mouth and making the kiss hot and wet and sloppy, a precursor to what was to come. 

He pulled away with a nip at Michael’s bottom lip and walked out of the kitchen without a second look. 

Michael took half a step to chase after him before the microwave beeped and reminded him of his task. 

Michael finally made it to Kyle’s bathroom after what felt like an age (microwave minutes were definitely longer than normal minutes) and locked the door behind him. Alex had only turned on the low shelf lighting in the shower so the room was half-dark and shadowy, the soft glow from inside the shower absorbed by the dark matte tiles that lined the floor and walls. 

Alex was silhouetted against the soft glow coming from behind the glass wall of the shower. It worked for him, though Michael was yet to find any lighting or position he didn’t find Alex flattering in. But maybe he was biased. Or maybe it was because in this instance, Alex was naked, his jeans, underwear, and shirt all carefully folded on the toilet seat. 

In a hurry to join him, Michael’s shirt was unbuttoned and slipping off his shoulders before he’d even taken two steps. The bottle of lube Alex had given him dropped on the counter in easy reach for when they’d need it. 

He surged forward and pulled Alex into a kiss. Michael took advantage of Alex’s bare skin to run long fingers over every inch as he licked into his mouth. Alex moaned, back arching under the onslaught and he pressed hard against Michael.

Michael had spent the last 90 seconds of waiting for the microwave with his mind caught up on how it would feel to finally slide into Alex and fuck him hard, the way he liked, the way he’d order Michael to. The thought of what was to come, getting his hands on Alex had made him hard in his jeans, pressing almost painfully against the zip. But now, caught up in kissing him, Michael felt like he could stay like this forever, with Alex’s lips on his and their bodies pressed close. Michael pressed closer, trying to meld them together so they’d never have to be apart. For his part, Alex wanted to do all he could to help, fingers curling in Michael’s hair to hold him close even when they pulled apart for the necessity of air. 

It was like they felt the need to spend every possible moment together, not even touching or interacting, just nearby, to make up for the decade they’d missed. Michael never felt more at peace than when he was tinkering away at something or pouring over schematics while he could hear or see Alex nearby working through the data dump of files from Project Shepherd.

Michael reached between them to wrap his palm around Alex’s dick, up until now neglected, and Alex groaned into his mouth, biting at Michael’s lip as he started to stroke him lightly. 

“Michael,” Alex said warningly, the effect lost when Alex whined high in his throat as Michael brushed his thumb over the head. 

Alex’s fingers fumbled at the obnoxious belt buckle he really should be better at getting past by now. It took a few seconds but the satisfying clunk of metal hitting the bathmat had never sounded so good. 

Michael stumbled out of his jeans and underwear without lifting his mouth from Alex’s. He crowded him up against the sink and took another moment just to kiss him, deeply and thoroughly, their bodies pressed together from their knees up to their chests Alex’s hand on his lower back pulling him in tight. 

Michael helped Alex jump up to sit on the counter and stepped between his legs, grabbing the lube and squirting a bit onto his fingers before moving them down to rub against Alex’s rim. 

“It’s so sexy how much of a boy scout you are with the lube,” Michael murmured against his ear, lips tipping up. “Always so prepared.” 

“Sorry that I care more about my ass than to let you fuck me dry,” Alex replied, a hitch in his words as Michael pressed one slick finger into him. 

“There are plenty of things we can do without lube,” Michael said, just to be contrary when they had both agreed nothing was as good as being together so intimately. 

Michael pressed a second finger inside, making Alex’s hips twitch, and watched as he bit his lip against a moan that they both knew would be louder than Kyle’s townhouse would allow. His head dropped onto Michael’s shoulder and he panted against the skin there, pressing open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. 

Michael pushed a third finger in alongside the other two and Alex bit down against the skin of Michael’s shoulder to stifle his cry. Michael groaned out Alex’s name, stretching his fingers wide on the way out. 

He was always so careful, more careful than Alex would like half the time, but Michael knew when he was ready. 

“Guerin, I want you to fuck me. Now.” 

Michael pulled his fingers out slowly and Alex groaned in anticipation, feeling his breath catch as Michael wiped some of the lube left on his fingers off on his cock. Michael looked down and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, eyes intent on Alex’s cock like it was the winning prize at a fair.

Michael knew there was no disguising the hungry look on his face, and he knew it wasn’t what Alex had asked for, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Michael dropped to his knees, level with Alex’s hard cock and took him into his mouth before Alex got a chance to voice a protest. 

“No, come on,” Alex whined, hand scrabbling at Michael's shoulders to lift him back to his feet. Michael ignored him, moaning at the feel of Alex filling his mouth, clouding all his senses with his taste, his scent, the sound of his moans, the feel of his hips trembling beneath his hands. Michael looked up, catching Alex’s gaze and holding it as he took him in all the way to the hilt, and swallowed around him. 

At the same time, Michael reached underneath to rub his thumb against Alex’s sensitive hole and gently press inside. He knew it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t going to be as good as before when he’d been stretching Alex wide but the double sensation of his tongue teasing the slit and his thumb pressing against Alex’s hole would get him close. 

Alex doubled over at the sensation, whimpering into Michael’s curls. Alex put his fingers into Michael’s hair and _pulled_ , dragging him off his cock and up. 

“I want,” Alex panted, “you to fuck me.” 

Michael grinned, pushing up to press a kiss against Alex’s mouth.   
He spread some more lube onto his hard cock before he lined up and pushed inside Alex in one solid thrust. He held still, dragging it out a little longer, no matter how much Alex wiggled. 

“Okay, I’m good come on.” Alex's voice was gruff and annoyed but Michael just pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Michael still didn’t move, except to press soft kisses across Alex’s collarbone, hands on Alex’s hips to keep him still. 

Alex whined again. He had no leverage, perched on the edge of the counter, he couldn’t reach the ground to use his legs to move with Michael, he couldn’t lean back against the mirror, he was entirely at Michael’s mercy.

“Come on, move please.” His tone was pleading. Michael knew he’d been hard, ever since he’d accosted him in the kitchen. He'd felt Alex pressed up against him as he'd murmured orders in his ear. He knew this was not the quick fuck Alex had envisioned but sometimes he didn’t always like to do what Alex wanted. 

Michael pulled out again and started the slow slide back in, eyes focused on Alex’s. Michael licked his lips, pensive and serious for a moment while Alex's face screwed up in frustration. 

“I love you, you know?” Michael let the words spill from him between breaths, like water overflowing from a cup and that’s what Michael’s feelings were, infinite, ceaseless, never-ending emotion for one Alex Manes. 

“ _Michael._ God, Michael, I love you too, please, please-” 

Michael could see tears of frustration escaping from the corners of his eyes. Alex was hard and leaking between their bodies and he writhed on Michael’s cock, desperate for more.

Alex reached a hand between them, palm sliding up Michael’s chest to tweak a nipple hard and Michael’s hips jolted, slamming into Alex and Alex let out a satisfied groan.

“That’s it baby.” 

Michael’s hips jerked into him again as he got his fingers on the other nipple. 

Now that he’d managed to set the rhythm, Michael did not disappoint. He slammed their hips together over and over, pushing the breath out of Alex until it was just gasping sounds escaping him. 

Alex moved a hand to his cock, stripping it desperately as he chased his orgasm and Michael reached between them, one hand teasing gently at one of Alex’s nipples in retaliation for earlier and it was enough to push him over the edge. 

Alex’s orgasm came crashing down around him like a wave that had dumped him onto the ocean floor and he clung to Michael mindlessly. 

After a few more strokes, Michael followed, pulling out so his come spurted onto Alex’s chest and stomach, covering his spent cock and mixing with Alex’s that was already there.

His head fell to Alex’s shoulder and Alex ran fingers through his hair as they shuddered through the aftershocks together.

“Come on,” Alex murmured after a few minutes, pressing a kiss to Michael’s sweaty temple. “We better get cleaned up.”

Michael groaned and pressed further into Alex’s shoulder before he pulled away and they cleaned up and made themselves presentable again. 

Alex let the door close behind him and looked up from making sure the buttons on his shirt were lined up properly to see Liz standing at the other end of the hall. He blushed, looking sheepish and Liz giggled. 

“Don’t tell Kyle?”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” She winked and turned back towards the living room. “False alarm, turns out I didn’t have to pee after all. Press play.” 


	3. Isobel's Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Alex Manes have a hair fetish? Maybe just for Michael’s curls but don’t we all. 

Isobel’s latest charity event was another in a long string of events ever since Noah’s disappearance had been converted into a sad tale of him leaving his beautiful, innocent wife because she couldn’t have children for him. As far as Roswell knew, he’d run off to New York and left Isobel all alone.

The pitying, bored, housewives of Roswell had deep pockets for Ann Evans’ poor, abandoned daughter and Isobel was lapping up the attention, and the work. 

Michael had been in attendance at said events more and more since Alex and Isobel developed a friendship, but he’d never dressed as nicely as he was tonight. 

Michael was wearing a burgundy sweater that Alex distinctly recognised as being a part of _his_ closet, not Michael’s. 

He had a very distinct memory of sitting outside the airstream in exactly that sweater and his leather jacket, _waiting_. He’d felt more like himself that day than he had since coming back to Roswell. He pushed away the memory and instead looked at Michael, here and now.

The sweater fit him well, stretching across his shoulders and bringing out the colour in his skin from working outside. His curls barely brushed the collar and the burgundy brought out the gold so he looked more angelic than Michael Guerin had any right to, especially considering the things he could do with his mouth. 

Alex swore under his breath, he’d been looking for that sweater for months. Sure it had some relatively negative connotations attached to it, but he knew he looked good in it and he was willing to let go of the past now that Michael was his. 

It was completely unfair how good Michael looked when he scrubbed up, especially in Alex’s clothes. 

The sweater was tight on Alex, showing off his toned upper body and it was a little looser on Michael but it still looked amazing and Alex felt a thrill go up his spine at the idea of Michael wearing his clothes outside of the house. 

Michael’s wardrobe had been limited due to funds and also his relatively outcast lifestyle, and while Alex had spent the majority of his time in fatigues for the past 10 years he’d still managed to acquire a quite extensive wardrobe of clothing and Michael had taken to wearing his shirts around the cabin. It gave Alex a thrill every time, especially the faded Air Force basic training shirts that Michael lounged around in. Seeing Michael in a piece of clothing that was so obviously his drove him crazy and tonight was no exception, even if he was the only one who knew it was his shirt. 

He reached Michael’s side just as Isobel did and realised he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed Michael’s clothing choices. 

“That’s a nice sweater, Michael, I didn’t know you owned anything this nice,” Isobel commented, sliding a hand across his shoulder and admiring the fabric. “It looks good." She cocked her head to the side as she examined it. "It’d probably look better on Alex though, it’s more his colour. You should let him borrow it.”

Michael turned to face Alex’s knowing gaze and smirked. “I’ll think about it Iz. I’m not sure we’re quite at the sharing clothes point yet.”

“Whatever Michael, you’re basically married.” She rolled her eyes and glanced up as someone called her name. “I have to go, don’t duck out early!” Isobel turned and fluttered away, off to deal with some aspect of the event. 

Alex raised an eyebrow at Michael once Isobel was gone and stepped into his space, sliding his hands up Michael’s arms along the soft material to rest around his neck. “Not at that point yet, huh? You know I found my old Air Force hoodie in the airstream last year. I lost it 7 years ago.”

Michael shrugged innocently. “I didn’t know it was there, you must’ve left it behind.”

“It smelled like you, and had grease stains on the sleeve.” 

“Awww you know what I smell like, that’s cute.” Michael pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled Alex against his chest. 

Alex pushed against him, more in half-hearted protest than out of shame or fear of being seen with Michael in public. “You steal my clothes all the time, Guerin,” Alex said, exasperated. “The only thing that doesn't smell like you is my uniform.” 

Michael went still for a minute and he pulled back to look at Alex carefully. “I didn’t realise it bothered you. I can stop.” 

His voice was quiet, eyes serious but Alex could see the sadness there. Michael would stop, if Alex asked, but he didn’t want to. He thought it was worth it to keep the peace, peace between them that still seemed so fragile despite months of being together and how they’d settled in as if the past 10 years really had been just a long distance relationship not an on again off again fling neither of them could let go of. 

“No, Michael, I don’t want you to stop, I-” Alex stopped and sighed, rolling his eyes up to look into Michael’s again. They’d been working on this open and vulnerable communication thing and Alex still struggled with voicing his wants, with believing that what he wanted even mattered. “I like it when you wear my clothes.” 

Michael grinned, the smile lighting up his face and he leaned forward to kiss Alex. “Good, me too. Besides, you clearly have better fashion sense than me.”

“My high school clothing choices beg to differ.”

“Iz literally just said so and you know she’s the leading expert on the topic.” 

At that point Isobel stepped on stage and called the crowd’s attention and Michael and Alex wandered over to watch. 

Barely two minutes into Isobel’s opening speech Alex felt Michael move from beside him. He took a step back and to the side to press against Alex’s back and Alex could feel his lips brush against his ear and he repressed a shiver.

“If we go now, we can get a quickie in before Iz even finishes her speech.” Michael punctuated the statement by pressing his hips up against Alex’s ass in a slow grind that would be hardly noticeable to people watching them but Alex could feel the entire hot length of Michael’s body pressed against his, their torsos, their hips, their knees all lined up and slotted together like spoons. 

Michael twined one finger around one of Alex’s belt loops and tugged gently, not wanting to upset his balance. “I promise, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Alex turned to face him and Michael’s arm stayed in his belt loop, wrapping around his waist. “You always make sure you make it worth my while, Guerin.” 

“Damn right I do, Private.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pushed at Michael to lead the way. 

They were barely out of sight of the rest of the guests before Michael was turning around and pulling Alex into a kiss, letting Alex guide him the rest of the way into the bathrooms. Alex pushed Michael through the door, noting the conveniently empty stalls and urinals, the rest of the crowd tonight obviously thinking the speeches more important than a bathroom break. Alex pressed himself back against the door and flicked the lock, pulling Michael against him.

Alex slid his hands under Michael’s shirt (his shirt) and up his sides, pulling it up and over his head to drop on the counter so he had full access to his chest. He let his fingers trace paths they’d mapped before, down over Michael’s ribs, around the small of his back, then back up through the centre of his chest, the hair there tickling at his palm, before they inevitably made their way to his curls. Alex felt the soft silk of Michael’s hair slide through his fingers as he tugged Michael into a kiss he was more than willing for. 

It had been a long time until they’d been able to kiss like this, soft and slow and in no rush. For so long they’d been all desperate, hard kisses as if they were both afraid the other would disappear from their grasp if they didn’t kiss hard enough. Or there’d been the sad goodbye kisses when Alex knew he had to leave and this would be the last time for who knew how long and it was desperate and heart breaking and they’d done it over and over again. And then they’d come back to each other and tried to mend the cracks in their hearts with time spent with lips pressed against skin, as if each kiss would make it better. 

But now, they got to be soft and slow and teasing. 

Alex could lick into Michael’s mouth and make him groan, pulling back with a smirk only to make Michael chase him. Alex could push all of his love for Michael into the kiss without being afraid he wouldn’t understand because now he backed it up with his words, with his actions, with _staying_.

He could feel Michael’s cock, hard in his jeans, pressed against his. He rocked his hips forward and let Michael grind their hips back, pressing Alex against the door.

For all that his training rallied against him being pinned to a hard surface, a not too insignificant part of Alex would never get enough of Michael pressed up against him. 

Michael’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on Alex’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, the sleeves catching on his wrists. He ignored Alex stuck in his shirt now that the obstacle was out of his way and went straight for the fly of his jeans and got his hand down Alex’s pants and on his cock. 

Alex groaned at the feel of Michael’s warm palm around him and fumbled faster with the buttons on his cuffs. He whined as he struggled with one button and felt Michael squeeze lightly. “Michael wait, please, I want to touch you too.”

Michael leaned forward to press sucking kisses down Alex’s neck to his chest as he began to slowly stoke his hand up and down Alex’s hard length. “That’s what you get for wearing a shirt with too many buttons.” 

“I could’ve worn a nice burgundy one if someone hadn’t stole it,” Alex shot back as he yanked on the cuffs of his shirt and heard a button go pinging off the wall. He resigned himself to fixing it later but in all honesty it was 100% worth it to get his hands on Michael even one second faster.

Finally Alex’s hands were free and he reached to grab Michael through his jeans making him groan and his hand stutter on Alex. 

Alex squeezed again, slow and steady making Michael let out a whimper and his head fall to Alex’s shoulder, hips bucking into Alex’s palm. “You’re the one wearing a belt with a buckle the size of Texas," Alex observed, rubbing him through the thick fabric of his jeans. "Maybe that extra obstacle means you don’t want me touching your dick.” 

He felt Michael still against him and a second later his belt and fly were undone beneath Alex’s hands.

“No obstacles now,” he panted, pressing a kiss to Alex’s jaw in victory and turning back to rest against his shoulder. Alex couldn’t see the smirk on Michael’s lips, with his face pressed into his shoulder, but he could hear it. He knew the shape it made, the way he bit the inside of his lip to keep from grinning too hard, pleased and smug. 

“That’s cheating, Guerin.”

Michael ignored him, looking down to focus on Alex, still hard and aching. He pulled his cock from his jeans for better access and started up the rhythm that drove Alex crazy. 

“You never seem to mind when I’m using my powers to open you up while I suck you off.” 

Alex groaned and a trickle of precome leaked from his dick at Michael’s words and Michael turned his face into Alex’s neck to press a kiss there.

They had tried experimenting with Michael’s powers to great success. Alex liked to test his control and Michael liked to tease him, all in all it was a very welcome addition to their sex life.

Alex wrapped a hand around Michael’s cock and squeezed in retaliation. He slid his hand up to palm the head, sliding back down and spreading the little bit of precome. He sucked biting kisses down Michael’s neck and along his collarbone, marking him up in his wake. He stopped to tease and tug at a nipple and Michael groaned, hips jerking forward and his rhythm on Alex stuttering momentarily before he redoubled his efforts. 

“Whoever comes first gets bragging rights?” Alex panted, bucking his hips into Michael’s grasp.

Michael pulled back to look at him, keeping eye contact as he brushed his thumb over the head of Alex’s cock, making him groan and his eyes fall shut. 

Alex opened his eyes a second later to catch Michael’s smirk. 

“You’re on, baby."

Without any preamble, Michael started to jerk him off in earnest, picking up a steady rhythm and Alex could feel his orgasm building in the way his stomach tightened and his breath came out in pants against Michael’s hair. 

Alex felt Michael’s lips at his ear and he groaned, knowing what would come next. Any time that Michael opens his mouth, pure filth spills out. 

“Fuck Alex, you’re so gorgeous like this. I love the feel of you, so hot and heavy in my hand. I love watching you come, feeling it on my skin, the taste.” 

Alex made a low sound in the back of his throat as he came, spilling over Michael’s fist and spurting onto his chest and abs. Michael kept pumping him through it until Alex pushed him off, whining at the overstimulation.

Michael looked at him in victory but his expression changed when Alex blinked away the haze of orgasm and focused on Michael. 

He kept his gaze on Michael’s face, watching as his eyes slipped shut and he let out a moan as Alex dragged a hand through the cooling come on Michael’s stomach and used it to ease the slide on his cock. His hand sped up and he bit down over a mark on Michael’s collar bone. Michael came with a sound like the air’s been punched out of him and Alex grinned in satisfaction. Alex continued stroking him, milking him dry until Michael shuddered and pushed his hand away. 

“Fuck, this is so messy,” Michael complained, running his hand through the mix of come on his stomach and chest. 

Alex nodded in agreement and moved over to the sink to wash his hands and wet some paper towel to clean off his own skin and Michael’s.

“Worth it though, right?” Michael said with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Would I keep letting you drag me into bathrooms if I didn’t think it was worth it?”

“Me?” Michael scoffed. “Last week at Kyle’s I was just minding my own business when you came up and whispered filthy things in my ear, what was I supposed to do with that?”

Alex passed Michael the paper towel and started buttoning his shirt up while he watched Michael wipe the come from his abs. He tore his gaze away from the view of their come mixed together on Michael’s skin and looked around for the button he’d lost. He found it sitting on the floor and tucked it in his pocket, rolling up his sleeves to the elbow to hide the missing button on the cuff. 

Once he was clean Michael tossed the paper towel into the rubbish and turned to look languidly at Alex.

Alex stepped forward to run his fingers across the damp skin of Michael’s torso. He slid one hand up Michael’s chest to one nipple which he pinched lightly. 

“You could always say no,” Alex murmured against his ear, nipping teasingly at the skin behind it that always made Michael’s knees go weak. 

Michael whined squirming against the door but not pulling away. “C’mon Alex, we can’t do this again, the others will be pissed, you know how they get, especially Iz.”

Alex kissed him again, hard and filthy, tongue seeking its way into Michael’s mouth to tangle with his and fingers coming up to tug at Michael’s hair the way he liked. 

Michael moaned, pressing his hips against him and Alex could feel Michael’s cock twitch against his stomach in eagerness.

They pulled apart panting and Michael dropped his head to rest against Alex’s shoulder with a tortured groan. “Seriously Alex, we cannot go again, just because my dick says we should go again does not mean we should go again.” Michael’s eyes were closed as he shook his head back and forth against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex ran his hand down Michael’s stomach to hold his dick in his hand and squeeze lightly before he tucked him back into his pants and zipped them up carefully around his half-hard cock. 

“We’ll have to wait till we get home then.” He ducked out the door leaving him alone to finish getting dressed and wait the appropriate amount of time before exiting after Alex to avoid suspicion.

“You’re the worst!” Michael called after him.

At least he had some positive memories with that shirt now, Alex thought as he rejoined the crowd as inconspicuously as possible.


	4. Liz's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first part I wrote, it came out pretty much fully formed and was the start of it all. Weirdly it's the shortest one but part 5 is three times as long as this one so at least there's that

Liz’s birthday is in October so it’s still not so cold that they can’t sit outside at Max’s around the fire and celebrate even though they were bundled up under jackets and blankets and beanies.

Max had mother-henned around, handing out blankets to everyone before ducking under one to share with Liz, letting her leech off his heightened body temperature. 

Isobel was tucked under a blanket she was sharing with Rosa, Rosa declaring that seeing as it was Isobel’s body that had killed her, the least the blonde could do was save her from dying of hypothermia this time around. 

Michael caught Alex’s eye and tilted his head in the direction of the house before ducking out of his conversation with Rosa and Isobel and disappearing. 

Alex hesitated for less than a second before he excused himself too and followed after Michael. He felt his heart rate quicken at the knowledge of what was to come, this wasn’t the first time they’d snuck off at a party and it probably wouldn’t be the last but he hoped they never lost the thrill of it, of being with each other. 

Michael was waiting, leant up against the door to the bathroom, hips pressed forward invitingly. He slid one hand down over his pretentious belt buckle to cup himself through his jeans. 

“God Alex, I want you.” He let his eyes drop closed and his mouth fell open on the beginnings of a moan. 

Not a second later, Alex crashed into him, fumbling for the doorknob with one hand while the other sunk into Michael’s curls and held his mouth to Alex’s. 

Once they were inside and the door closed behind them he immediately pressed Michael back against it. Alex licked into his mouth, chasing the taste of beer and Michael. Michael pressed back against him, pulling Alex in with a hand on the back of his neck and one cupping his jaw before he pulled away panting so they could breathe.

“God, Alex, your mouth, you do obscene things to a bottle of beer, you know that?” Michael babbled ceaselessly as Alex ground their hips together. “I don’t even think you know you’re doing it, I don’t know if it makes it worse if you do.”

“Like you can talk,” Alex replied breathlessly between kisses. “Your mouth was made to suck cock.”

Michael chuckled filthily and Alex felt it ring through him delightfully and his hips bucked forward. He could feel Michael hard and wanting through his jeans. Alex slipped his hands under Michael’s shirt and teased along the waistband of his jeans, letting his fingers dip down as far as they could go.

Michael groaned trying to squirm into the touch but Alex had him pinned with his hips. “Alex, please, come on, I’ve been half-hard for hours, don’t make me wait more.”

Alex looked at him as he dipped his fingers lower, but there wasn’t enough space for him to get his hand down to grasp Michael’s cock.

Instead he gripped Michael’s arms and slowly got down on his knees in a position that was still comfortable with his prosthetic.

“Alex…” 

Alex was always amazed how Michael made even just his name sound like a prayer, like a swear word and like pure filth all in one. He looked up and was startled by the look on Michael’s face. He was staring down at him in wonder, like Alex was the greatest thing in the world, the sun, the moon and the stars. Alex had to force himself to look away, back to the task at hand. 

He teased his fingers over Michael’s cock through the denim and Michael whined pressing his hips forward into Alex’s hand. 

“Alex.” Michael’s voice was getting to that growly point that meant he was pushing the edges of his patience. After this point was usually when Michael moved him exactly where he wanted and fucked him hard. Which usually was perfectly fine with Alex, but not what he’d had planned for today. 

“Okay, okay,” Alex acquiesced, fingers undoing the belt, button and fly of Michael’s jeans with practiced ease.

Michael groaned as Alex wasted no time in taking his cock into his mouth before pulling back to tease at the head. 

Alex looked up to see Michael, eyes closed, head thrown back against the door and mouth open. He was so beautiful like this, a litany of moans and grunts, Alex’s name all escaping him with barely a panted breath in between.

Michael’s hand curled around the back of Alex’s head and Alex pressed forward, taking him deeper. Michael muffled a cry into his fist as Alex slowly slid Michael’s cock out of his mouth before ducking back down again. 

“Alex, Alex, I’m gonna-“ Michael’s voice was frantic, his hand scrambling at Alex’s shoulder to push him off. Alex gently took the hand at his shoulder and laced their fingers together, pressing their hands against the door by Michael’s hip and Michael whimpered. 

He glanced up through his lashes into Michael’s eyes, focused as best they could on Alex and where his mouth was stretched around Michael’s cock. Alex teased his tongue underneath the head and felt Michael’s hips stutter against him. He cried out as he came and Alex swallowed it down.

Alex pulled off slowly savouring the trembles that ran through Michael’s body in the aftermath. He pressed his forehead against Michael’s hip to catch his breath for a minute and felt Michael’s hands slide through his hair and cradle the back of his head. 

God, he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing this with Michael, bringing him pleasure and making him feel loved. 

“Come on, help me up,” Alex said, reaching for Michael’s arms.

Michael blinked hazily, eyes struggling to focus as he let his head loll against the door. “Sweetheart, my knees are barely holding me up at the moment.”

A second later though Michael reached down to haul Alex up against him, leaning heavily against the door with Alex against his chest. He ran his hands from Alex’s wrists and elbows, up his shoulders and down his back to slip his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and tug him closer, groaning at the rough brush of Alex’s jeans against his sensitive cock. 

He pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips, tongue seeking and hot, searching out the taste of himself in Alex’s mouth.

“Is it my turn now?” Michael whispered hot and low between them. 

“Michael, you _just_ had _your _turn.”__

____

____

“No I mean, my turn to put my mouth to work.”

Alex blushed hard and ducked his head into Michael’s shoulder. Michael was always so blatant and open and while Alex wasn’t afraid anymore he still wasn’t quite on Michael’s level. “Isn’t that what you did already this afternoon?”

“Well, yeah, but I can do it again. I’ll never get tired of making you come, Alex.” 

Alex would never get over Michael’s openness and sincerity or how much he loved him. Alex leant forward to kiss him softly, letting himself linger just because he could. He pressed his tongue in slowly, savouring the moment of just being with Michael and getting to touch and kiss him. 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, we shouldn’t be gone from the party for too long. People are already starting to get suspicious when we disappear.”

Michael pressed a long kiss to Alex’s lips before pulling his arms back from around him. “Later then.”

They separated to put their clothes back to rights and Alex glanced at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

“Well, I think my hair is a lost cause,” he mused, trying to pat it back down into place. “You’d think Max would have some hair product or something. We wouldn’t have this problem at Kyle’s.”

Michael just smirked lazily, his curls looking just as sex-fucked as they had when they’d arrived. Probably from the aforementioned blowjob Michael had given him against the front door just before they’d left (so it had only been fair Alex return the favour).

Alex sighed, giving up on taming his hair. Michael pulled himself off the door and opened it for them, letting Alex proceed him only so he could press up against his back on the way out.

Max came around the corner to see Michael and Alex tripping over each other out of the bathroom, Michael still trying to press as close to Alex as humanly, or alienly, possible. 

“Goddamnit Michael! Can you not keep it in your pants for a couple of hours?”

Michael did a full body eye roll to look at Max. “C’mon Max, we’ve got 11 years to make up for, that’s a lot of sex to catch up on,” he reasoned.

“Don’t act like you were celibate the past decade Guerin,” Alex scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “No one’s buying that.”

“It’s never as good when it’s not with you, sweetheart.” Michael batted his eyelashes at him innocently and Alex pushed him away from where he’d still been plastered against Alex’s side, despite Max’s presence. 

“Liz was gone for 10 years too, you don’t see me dragging her off every time we’re in the same room,” Max said with a grumble. 

“Well, I mean,” Michael shrugged and gestured to Alex as if to say ‘have you _seen_ him?’

Max rolled his eyes again and ushered them back down the hallway to join the rest of the party. “Whatever, we’re cutting the cake now.”


	5. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once Michael and Alex actually have sex where they’re supposed to - in their bedroom.   
> Don’t worry, they do also have sex in a bathroom, gotta stay on brand.

The first request Michael had made after unofficially, _officially_ , moving in had been for a larger dining table than the small 4-seater-at-a-stretch Alex had left over from when Jim Valenti had lived there.

Now they had a large, heavy wooden table big enough to seat their found family and Michael liked to take advantage of it, and having a home, to have people around. 

Alex’s long and organised list of to-dos to prepare for their guests was quite different to Michael’s ideas which consisted of getting some meat for the barbecue and hoping Isobel would bring a salad. 

“Michael, hurry up, I want to get all this done by 5.”

“Why?” Michael groaned, childishly. “Everyone isn’t coming til 7 anyway, we have plenty of time.” 

Alex blushed, ducking his head to check the list he’d written. “Yes, well I thought we could, you know- seeing as how we always sneak off, I thought we’d take a few hours to uh, preemptively…” 

Michael frowned at him and Alex wouldn’t meet his gaze and suddenly what he was trying to say was clear. 

Michael smirked, swaggering over to where Alex was busying himself pulling plates down from a cupboard. “Are you saying you want to sex me up so I won’t want to climb you like a tree all through dinner?” Michael paused to press hot kisses along Alex’s jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck a hickey where his neck met his shoulder. Alex felt him pull back to admire his handiwork and he kept his eyes closed, head tipped to give Michael the access he’d needed. 

“Sorry sweetheart, never gonna happen, I always want you.” 

Alex huffed and shrugged him off, though it was like trying to shed a very persistent monkey. “I thought if I could wring enough orgasms out of you, your dick would be too exhausted to cause trouble.”

Michael chuckled, his whole body shaking against Alex. “I’d like to see you try, baby. Do you think 2 hours is gonna be enough?” He smirked at Alex cockily as Alex turned around to glare at him. 

“You’re not getting any at all if we don’t finish up.” Alex thrust the plates into Michael’s hands and stalked off to get the cutlery. 

Michael laughed all the way to the table where he floated out some placemats and put the plates down on top. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face the next half hour as he helped Alex tick everything off his list. 

“Is that it?” Michael asked, gaze turning hungrily to Alex. 

Alex was a meticulous planner, he had a diary and a to-do list and organised everything, he’d put some thought into his plans for Michael, and Michael knew it.

Alex nodded and finished putting the last dish away before he led Michael to the bathroom. 

“Time to clean up before we get dirty?” Michael wiggled his eyebrows and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“You get in, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

The bathroom was small, they’d renovated a few months ago to make it more accessible for Alex than just the grab bars he’d had installed when he’d first moved in. 

Now the shower was twice as wide with just a single long pane of glass shielding it from the rest of the bathroom and no door so Alex could walk straight in. A long bench sat along the back and side walls, so Alex could sit underneath the detachable shower head. Two built in shelves, one up high that was crowded and overflowing with Michael’s various hair products and one lower that held a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo for Alex. The floor was a non-slip material like the gravel at the bottom of a swimming pool to provide more traction for Alex and his crutch. It was perfect, Michael had helped design it and it was perfect for Alex. And Michael loved it because there was more than enough room for _activities_. 

Michael preceded him into the shower, setting the water to burning to match his elevated body temperature before Alex inevitably made him turn it down to something more reasonable. 

Alex paused in the entrance after taking off his prosthetic, regarding Michael as he stood under the spray facing him, eyes closed and hands pushing back through his wet hair. The steam curled around him and he looked as ethereal as he always did and Alex could never get enough. He couldn’t help but stare.

Michael was all lean lines and hard muscle but some of that skinniness and gauntness had disappeared now that they were living together and Michael had access to Alex’s eccentric and often over-enthusiastic grocery shopping. Somehow, no matter what Alex bought Michael always managed to cobble something together that tasted amazing. 

The heat from the spray cascading down on Michael and the steam quickly filling the room was enough to keep Alex warm as he settled on the bench and slid closer to Michael. 

Directly in his eye line was Michael’s cock and Alex didn’t try too hard to look away from it. He’d been half-hard for most of the time they’d finished setting up, Alex had noticed him adjusting himself as he’d set the table and brought more wood in for the fire and he wondered just how many orgasms he would be able to wring from his boyfriend. He had a number in mind of course but Michael always seemed to have a way of surprising him.

Michael opened one eye to glance down at Alex regarding him. “You’re at a rather convenient height there,” he remarked with a leer. 

Alex let a smirk slide onto his own lips. “I’d noticed.”

Michael licked his lips and cocked his head to the side. “Gonna do anything about it, Private?”

Alex reached for Michael’s hips, tugging him to stand directly in front of him and Michael went willingly. The majority of the spray hit Michael’s far shoulder so Alex was protected from it as he pressed his lips to Michael’s stomach. At the first brush of Alex’s tongue on his wet-warm skin Michael shuddered, full body, and slid his fingers into Alex’s hair.

Alex traced the line of his abs with his tongue, down through the trail of hair as he made his way down to his cock. 

He ran his hands up and down Michael’s thighs, digging his fingers into his ass before he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Michael’s hips jumped in his grasp and he cried out at the sudden sensation. Without giving Michael a moment to adjust to the stimulation Alex moved all the way down until Michael’s cock brushed the back of his throat. He’d done this enough times to know he could relax his throat and let Michael fuck into his mouth but Michael liked his blowjobs shallow and sloppy and with lots of tongue. 

“Fuck, Alex, god your mouth is…” 

The sounds escaping Michael egged Alex on, the groans and whimpers and gasps as well as the fingers in Alex’s hair, tugging gently. Michael had already said he was glad Alex had grown out his hair for exactly this reason and Alex wouldn’t tell him so but he was glad too, that his hair was long enough for Michael’s long fingers to hold onto.

Alex let his tongue trace the veins on the underside of Michael’s cock, teased at the head with the flat of his tongue before sucking him back down again. He could feel saliva escaping from the corners of his mouth and sliding down his chin to meld with the hot spray of the shower that misted around Michael’s broad shoulders.

Alex sucked hard, sliding slowly down and back up and Michael’s fingers gripped tighter at Alex’s hair as if to pull him off. 

“Alex, Alex, I’m gonna…”

Alex let out a moan, deep in his throat, the vibrations sizzling up Michael’s cock and he came hard. His fingers slipped out of Alex’s hair and he braced himself on the wall behind Alex, legs trembling as he came down from the high. 

Alex pulled off slowly and leant back against the wall, smug and satisfied. He wiped at the corner of his mouth and swallowed, looking up at Michael who was still shaky, leaning against the wall above him. 

“Jesus Alex, you weren’t kidding, that was like record time.”

Alex grinned up at him, unable to lose the smugness at Michael’s blissed out expression. “Well we’ve got a lot to get through, that’s just the beginning.” 

Michael leant down to kiss him thoroughly, putting a hand against the back of Alex’s head to protect him from the hard tile. 

Alex pulled away, holding Michael back with a hand against his chest. “Get out of here so I can finish up. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Michael pouted, bottom lip sticking out and calling Alex to it. He pulled him down to kiss him and sucked that bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it. 

Michael looked down at where Alex was half hard. “What about you? I could blow you right now, an eye for an eye.” 

“This is about you, remember?” Alex reminded him, “I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself.”

Michael grinned at him, soft and sexy. “Cmon Alex, you know that’s not true. This is just as much about me as it is about you.”

“Don’t worry, I fully intend to get what I need from you before this is over.” 

Michael shivered at the intent in his voice. It spoke of what was to come. 

Michael walked out of the shower and dried off cursorily before padding naked to the bedroom. He stopped at the door to call over his shoulder to Alex, “Don’t keep me waiting too long or I’ll start without you.”

Alex scoffed, raising his voice to be heard over the shower, “You wouldn’t dare.”

A few minutes later when Alex was clean and dry he came into the bedroom to see Michael sprawled out on the bed, face down, face pressed into Alex’s pillow. 

Alex sat beside him and ran one hand up his calf and thigh to the curve of his ass and back down again marvelling at the feel of his skin. Michael was soft and so warm, always so warm, but especially so after a shower. And he was especially pliant after an orgasm. He turned, slow and languid to look at Alex with a challenge in his raised eyebrow.

“So that was one, how many do you think we can get in?”

“I’ve got a number in mind,” Alex said sagely as he watched Michael arch off the bed, seemingly just a stretch but Alex knew better as his eyes were drawn to the lean muscles of his torso, the V of his hips leading down to the dark hair and his cock resting softly between his legs. 

Alex knelt on the bed and crawled to rest his body over Michael’s. 

“We’ll see if you can make it.” He captured Michael’s lips in a fierce kiss, exploring and seeking with his tongue. He pressed Michael down onto the bed and felt him settle into the pressure pinning him down. 

Alex pulled off Michael’s mouth to press open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Michael moaned as Alex’s tongue teased across his skin, pressed into the dip of his collarbones and down his chest. 

Michael’s hips bucked up into Alex and Alex could feel that his dick was already half hard again.

Michael grabbed a handful of Alex’s ass, pulling their groins together hard. 

“Cmon Alex,” Michael whined, eyes squeezed shut, “I want you inside me.”

Alex ignored his request, he had plans after all. 

He moved down Michael’s body to kneel between his legs. He pressed his lips against his hip bone, sucking a mark into the skin there that darkened and blossomed into a bruise that matched the one on his own neck. Alex pressed a kiss to the mark he’d made and gripped Michael’s hips tightly before he ducked his head down to get his mouth on him again. 

“Should I get you off one more time, just like this first, hm?” Alex murmured, teasing at the head with his tongue between words. He glanced up, eyes intent on Michael’s face as he twisted and writhed, unable to decide if he wanted to buck into Alex’s grip or pull away from the stimulation. 

Alex took his mouth away and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, reaching down to tease at Michael’s hole.

“Or would you prefer it like this?” He brushed the pads of his fingers around Michael’s rim, sliding easily and lightly over the lubed skin. “I can stretch you open, on two, three, four fingers until you come for me just like that. And then I’ll fuck you.” 

“Fuck me, Alex, please.”

Alex slowly pressed a finger inside, watching as Michael’s hole slowly opened up for him. It didn’t take long for him to add a second, and then a third and Michael was making beautiful sounds as he twitched and trembled. Alex pressed his other hand against the inside of Michael’s left thigh to press him wide. 

Alex knew he could take his time, teasing and pushing, stopping and staring until Michael couldn’t tell which way was up, didn’t know anything except Alex and the exquisite pleasure he brought. But today was about quantity, not necessarily, quality. 

Alex removed his fingers and pressed Michael’s knees up against his chest and Michael put his hands under his knees, leaving himself open and exposed for Alex. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Michael as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock and slowly slid in, sinking into Michael’s heat with a groan. 

“God Michael, you always feel so good, so hot and tight around me, I love you, do you know that?” 

He still struggled saying the words out loud but he did it every chance he got because it was worth it for the look of slight disbelief and total hope and happiness on Michael’s face.

And the sounds it pulled from Michael were worth the brief mental anguish of forcing the words out of his mouth instead of leaving them stuck in his throat. 

Alex pressed his palms down on either side of Michael’s ribs and focused on rocking into him. Each slide pushed Alex close and closer to the edge and he tried to hold back, wanting to bring Michael off first, to see the look on his face, feel him coming around him. 

Michael moaned, thrusting his hips up to match Alex’s rhythm. 

Alex reached between them to take a hold of Michael’s weeping cock, stripping it efficiently until he came for a second time. Alex moaned as he spilled inside Michael, pressing his head into his shoulder as he shuddered through a blinding orgasm. 

Alex slowly pulled out, dribbles of his come expelled with his cock and he reached down stuffing the come and two fingers back inside. Michael whined, twisting away at the overstimulation of his hole but Alex’s hand on his hip kept him steady. 

“I love you like this,” Alex murmured, trying to keep his fingers still from twitching in Michael’s fluttering hole. He could feel the squelch of come and lube and the small tremors wracking Michael’s body at the over stimulation. He left his fingers there for a few minutes, softly stroking the fingers of his other hand through Michael’s hair while he waited for Michael’s racing heartbeat to calm. 

He still trembled, hole clenching sporadically around Alex’s fingers but Michael’s heart rate had calmed when he opened glazed eyes to look at Alex.

“You weren’t fucking kidding,” Michael mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair and the motion pushed against where Alex’s fingers were inside him. Alex did nothing to hide the smug smile at Michael’s blissed out state as he moved up the bed to lie beside him, keeping his fingers pressed inside. 

“Michael,” he murmured, lips buried in the curls behind his ear. He pressed a kiss there, and ran his tongue down across Michael’s pulse. “You know that purple plug we have in the bottom draw?” Michael whined, his hole twitching around Alex’s fingers at the thought but he nodded against Alex. “Can you get it for me, please?” 

Michael let out a low sound and moved to pull away from him but Alex’s other hand on his hip held him still. “Uh-uh.” Alex slowly moved his fingers, pressing to curl against Michael’s prostate in teasing punishment that made Michael shudder and moan and press back against him. “I was thinking with this.” He tapped gently at Michael’s temple and Michael groaned.

“Alex…” He screwed his eyes shut in concentration and a few seconds later they both heard the draw scrape open. 

Alex moved his fingers again, pressing them in quickly and stretching them on the slow way out. Michael shuddered against him and Alex smirked as he heard something thump down. 

“Alex, I can’t concentrate when you…when you…” Michael trailed off, words escaping his control just as his powers had and he turned his head into Alex’s neck, panting against the skin there. 

Alex pressed a smirk into Michael’s skin. “Think of it as practice baby, if you can do it now you can do it any time.”

Michael whined again, brow furrowing as he focused. A second later Alex saw the purple butt plug floating through the air towards him and smiled in triumph. “That’s it, Michael, you’re so good for me.”

Michael moaned at the praise, body taut with tension as he held himself between the pleasure and pain.

Alex reached for the lube they’d discarded earlier. He slowly slid his fingers out and moved, urging Michael onto his knees, his chest and face mashed into the mattress, ass in the air and at the perfect height. 

Alex covered the plug in lube and gently pressed it against Michael’s hole. The tip slid in easily and Alex paused, sliding a soothing hand down Michael’s side. 

He was breathing hard, deep stuttering breaths escaping his chest and his legs were trembling where they were spread wide.

“Take a deep breath for me baby,” Alex murmured and Michael did so, holding it for a moment. Alex pushed the plug inside on Michael’s exhale and his breath came out like a high pitched whine, hips thrusting into nothing as he trembled at the feeling of being full again so soon after Alex had been inside him.

“A-lex, Alex, Alex.” Everything about Michael trembled, his eyelids fluttered, sliding closed at the overwhelming feeling of arousal, his voice skittered across syllables, when he managed to make any sounds at all. 

“I wish I could send you out like this,” Alex said, eyes focused back on where Michael was stretched around the bright purple plug. “Stretched open and full of my come, sitting at dinner with the others. I’d love to see you squirm and know exactly why.” He ran one finger around the stretched rim and Michael’s cock twitched where it was hanging soft between his legs. 

Alex gently pressed against the base of the plug and Michael, writhed forward, hips bucking. 

“We should definitely try that one day,” he panted. 

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Alex had a mental list (and a literal one, hidden away in an encrypted and secret file on his laptop) of all the sexual or kinky things Michael had mentioned, even in passing, and all the hard no’s he’d ever implied existed. 

Alex felt himself start to harden again at the sight of the bright purple plug in Michael’s ass and he took his cock in hand, stroking it to hardness as he left Michael untouched in the centre of the bed. He knew Michael could hear him, the sound of him stroking his own cock as he took in the beauty that was Michael, naked and needy. He looked so beautiful like this, all soft golden skin, sweat sheened and trembling, so ready for Alex to take. 

But Alex was going to make him wait, just a little while longer. 

“Now you’ve had two orgasms and I’ve only had one, I hardly think that’s fair,” Alex mused. He brushed his fingers through Michael’s hair and down his spine, stopping just short of the purple plug in his ass. 

He leant down to brush his lips over Michael’s ear. “I want you on your knees on the floor.”

Michael swallowed, unable to even make a sound before he flopped to the edge of the bed, spent but stubbornly eager and wholly unable to resist Alex. He knelt between Alex’s legs, waiting patiently. 

“Let’s see if this will get you hard again, I know how much you love my cock in your mouth.”

Michael nodded, edging forward to get closer. He looked up at Alex through his eyelashes, waiting for his permission and Alex felt like his heart would burst with the love he had for this man. He was so beautiful and so good.

Alex grasped the back of Michael’s head in one hand and took his cock in the other, positioning the tip against Michael’s slightly parted lips. Michael licked his lips, tongue flicking out and tasting the sweat and come.

He moved his hand to palm Michael’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the corner of Michael’s mouth. 

“Open up for me sweetheart.” 

Michael opened his mouth for Alex to feed him his cock and it slid down, down, down until Alex could feel the tip brush the back of Michael’s throat when he swallowed. Alex let it sit there for a moment, revelling in the heat and wet of Michael’s mouth, the feel of his throat when he swallowed, the puffs of breath as Michael breathed heavily through his nose. 

Michael’s mouth was stretched obscenely around his cock, the whole thing stuffed into his mouth and down his throat and Alex wondered if he wrapped his hand around Michael’s throat if he’d be able to feel it there, from the outside. 

Alex tugged lightly on Michael’s hair and he slid his mouth off, wet and slow and hot before he took him back in down to the hilt, eyes watering but keeping eye contact and Alex groaned. 

Michael moaned around the dick in his mouth and Alex could see his ass flexing as he tightened around the purple plug but he knew it wouldn’t be enough to get Michael off, especially not after 2 orgasms already. 

“You love this don’t you? My cock in your mouth?” 

Michael tried to nod and the motion rubbed the head of Alex’s cock against the roof of Michael’s mouth and made them both moan. 

“I’m going to come and you’re going to take it all, aren’t you?” Alex reached down to cup Michael’s cheek, brushing his hair off his face so he could see clearly. “You’re always so good for me, Michael.”

Michael nodded again, sucking hard and that was all it took, Alex came with a cry, straight down Michael’s throat and he pulled Michael off with a groan, holding him by the curls as he chased after Alex’s dick to get every last drop.

“You were so good, you’re always so good,” Alex said, breathless and loose limbed, thumbing along Michael’s cheek in a soft caress.

Michael looked up at him from his position on his knees and he couldn’t help but squirm, the plug shifting inside him with every move of his hips. His cock was hard, like Alex had known it would be and he couldn’t help the smug grin that made its way, exhaustedly, onto his face. 

Alex pulled Michael up and onto the bed, spooning up behind him and brushed the curls out of his way with his nose so he could see over Michael’s shoulder. 

“Another, hm?” Alex murmured softly, pressing kisses against Michael’s neck and sliding a hand around his waist.

Michael squirmed away at the threat of Alex touching his spent cock, sensitive and a little bit painful after 2 orgasms already.

Alex nuzzled up behind Michael’s ear. “You can do it for me, right baby?”

Michael groaned, his cock twitching feebly at Alex’s tone. That cajoling and hoarse murmur from Alex was like a pavlovian response for Michael. 

Alex reached for the lube they’d abandoned on the bed earlier and squeezed a little more into his hand.

He reached around to cup Michael’s soft cock in one slick hand. Michael whined but as long as Alex didn’t move, just held him, he could handle it. Michael shook in his grasp, full body shivers and he sounded like he couldn’t catch his breath and Alex could see his pulse thundering in his throat and he put his lips there to feel it. He let his tongue brush across the skin, tasting sweat and the musky scent of Michael invading his nose. 

Alex started to suck at the pulse thudding under his lips, laving at the skin as he worked to leave yet another mark on Michael’s skin. He bit down, hard, and Michael cried out, hips jerking into Alex’s hand. 

Slowly, Alex started teasing his fingers along the length of Michael’s cock, barely there brushes of contact and light scratches with his fingernails, his cock twitching at the stimulation. 

“That’s it baby,” Alex said, gently squeezing Michael’s cock that was slowly hardening in his grasp. Alex ran loose fingers up and down Michael’s length in a slow rhythm that edged at teasing. 

Michael sobbed out a breath and Alex pressed his lips to the tears escaping Michael’s eyes. His eyes were screwed shut, pleasure and over stimulation at war across his features as his hips jerked slightly into Alex’s hand. 

Alex kept up the litany of praise and soft words as he stroked Michael’s cock, easing him through the last orgasm until he was trembling and whimpering on the bed beside Alex. He slid a palm slowly down Michael’s back to gently remove the plug from him and Michael let out a whimper as Alex pulled it out of him. 

Alex watched in satisfaction as Michael’s hole twitched at the loss, puffy and red and used. 

He moved up the bed to pull Michael against him as he settled. 

“Love you,” Michael murmured, pressing his lips against Alex’s shoulder without even opening his eyes. 

“I love you too. You did so good, baby.”

Alex let him drift off in his arms pressing a soft kiss to his sweaty temple before he slowly slid out of the bed. He set an alarm to wake Michael in 20 minutes so he’d have time enough to shower before their guests arrived.

“You’re awfully…cheery,” Kyle commented with a frown. He swung around to look at Alex who studiously wouldn’t meet his gaze, focusing on straightening the already straight placemats on the table. 

Kyle’s frown deepened, cataloguing the blissful happiness clear in every line of Michael’s body, the tired looseness of his frame as he gazed at Alex dopely. Kyle watched as Alex reached up to tug at his shirt collar, inadvertently revealing a very fresh looking hickey. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

“Oh my god! You guys just had sex, I can’t believe you! Were you even dressed when I knocked? Is that why it took you so long?” he demanded, frown turning to a look of disgust. 

“I was dressed,” Alex said sounding offended.

“Mostly,” Michael added with a pleased smirk. 

Alex turned to glare at him. 

“It better not have been in here or the kitchen, we eat in there!” Kyle complained, heading for where Alex kept the scotch to pour himself a drink and try and rid himself of the image of Michael and Alex having sex on every available surface. 

Michael’s smirk grew. “It wasn’t today anyway,” he murmured only loud enough for Alex to hear.


End file.
